Research has shown that facial tracking and performance capturing technology have had significant impacts in a broad range of fields that include computer gaming, animations, entertainment, human-computer interface. For example, some of the research has shown that users interacting with a digital avatar, such as an animated face, are 30% more trustworthy than compared with the same interactions with text-only scripts.
Increased prevalence of mobile devices has resulted in “social networking” to become an important part in the day-to-day activities of many people's lives. Today, hundreds of millions of people use their virtual identities to communicate and interact with other people over the web, internet and the like via Social networking sites. In addition, these virtual identities are used to play games over the web, internet and the like.
While social networking provides the ability for contact between people any time of day or night, it is often difficult to ascertain exactly how people are feeling by looking at their virtual identity, or through reading text messages alone.